angel and dragon
by Sami-ame
Summary: i'm not sure about th epairing but it will be a Dai/?


I'd like to thank anyone that wrote to me about the chapter thing. I appreciate all of your dedication to helping someone new. Everyone is just soooooo great to me. THANKS!  
  
Angel and Dragon Chapter 1, self "Did I ever tell you, you could speak to me?" at the shake of the boys head she carried on. "Well then go away. You're so annoying." With a broken heart the boy trudged away, his head down and his eyes on his feet.  
  
Slowly he came upon his apartment building, gray and prison-like in appearance. When he got to his apartment he found a note stating that his parents had taken Jun on a three-month long trip to America, along with leaving him enough money to pay rent and to buy food. He let out a sigh; they could of at least told him that they were going. While making his way to his room the phone rang, he ignored it; it was hardly ever for him anyway. Just as he reached his bedroom door, the answering machine turned on.  
  
"Hi, this is the Motomiya residence. If you're looking for one of us and we're not here, please leave your name, number, and what day you called. We'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks." Jun's voice rang out in a timeless manner.  
  
'Like a machine recording,' Dai thought. 'May be I should just act like that all the time. Give even less emotion than I am now, yeah that'd work.' Daisuke was awakened from his thoughts by the high-pitched beep that emitted from the machine.  
  
"Daisuke, are you there? You were supposed to meet us at Miya's house right after the last day of school. If you're there please pick up. We're all getting really worried about you. You've been avoiding everyone. Kari already told everyone about you asking her out; so far everyone's mad at her, not you. Takeru is the person that's maddest. Says that everyone has feelings, weather they show them or not." Ken's voice was cut off as Miyako grabbed the phone, ripping it out of Ken's hands.  
  
"We know you're there, and we also know you're not worthless. So get over here and we can talk this out. Daisuke, please pick up, please. Daisuke, if you don't pick up now; I'll go over there and drag what ever got you so down out of you."  
  
'Yeah yeah, no one would bother to even try to carry out her threat.'  
  
Daisuke thought. 'No one ever bothers with me if they don't have to.'  
  
"Daisuke?" Now it was Iori's turn. "We need to talk to you. You're the only one that can knock yourself out of this, but you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself for that to happen."  
  
"Dais." Came a warning growl from Takeru. "I don't care what happened, but if these three don't get what happened out of your system, then I will, now pick up the phone." When no one picked up the phone he carried on, "that's it. We're going over there right now." With that Takeru hung up the phone.  
  
Daisuke laughed, opening his bedroom door. He figured that Takeru's warning/threat was just that: a threat. So he left the apartment door unlocked like usual and his bedroom door unlocked because he was the only person in the apartment. Spread out on his bed, Daisuke stared at the ceiling, let his thoughts wander around the world, and fell peacefully asleep.  
  
Daisuke was awoken by the sound of voices in his room. Keeping his eyes closed he listened to the sad and nervous whispering of his friends. "Ken, how are we going to handle this? What if we can't snap him out of it? He's one of my best friend, and even if we don't always see eye to eye, he deserves better than most people (including his family) treat him." Takeru said in a sad whisper.  
  
"We know that Takeru, but he never lets anyone close enough to see the real him. Except veemon, and he's in the Digital world, with the rest of our digimon till next year. Even I have trouble reading his emotions most of the time. He's more closed off than I was when I was the Kaiser!" Ken whispered back, a bit of his fear creeping into his voice.  
  
"He just doesn't want to be vulnerable, or get anyone else hurt because of him. You know as well as I do that if a building was burning and he and other people were in it, he'd try everything in his power to get the others out safe without once thinking about himself and his safety." Iori put in softly.  
  
"Well I'm not just going to sit here for another hour watching him sleep. I'm going to wake him up so we can talk this out with him instead of for him." Miyako decided. She went to shake Daisuke by the shoulder, but he had already turned around and was in a sitting position.  
  
Opening his eyes to see his friend's guilty looking faces, Daisuke decided not to feign sleep anytime in the near future. Letting his eyes wonder over the small group in his room he focused on the lone standing figure: Takeru. When his eyes met Takeru's, Takeru blushed.  
  
"H-how long have you been listening?" Takeru asked. Daisuke just blinked at him a couple times, and Takeru's blush deepened into a red.  
  
"Not long. I woke just before you asked Ken how to handle my.lack of emotions. Am I really that hard to read?" Daisuke asked. When they nodded, Daisuke dropped his head. "Gomen," he whispered.  
  
At that Ken lifted his head and looked Daisuke in the eyes. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. We'd just like it if you got rid of the mask, and started acting like your true self. Even if you still don't show a lot of emotion, we'd all like to get to know the real you: for example I know for a fact that your at least as smart as Koushirou and I, probably smarter than both of us put together." At Daisuke's silence Ken took the initiative. "If you let us get to know the real you, we promise that you don't have to show yourself to anyone else. Okei?" Everyone looked at him with such pleading eyes that Daisuke decided that he owed his closest and only friends at least that. So Daisuke nodded and started to unbutton his long-sleeved shirt.  
Please R&R. thanks. 


End file.
